User blog:Teddy Picker/Last Light Update No 2
The old post was getting too crowded! May 8th, 2012 Member: Strelok Q: Will there be more side quests than in Metro 2033? A: By side quests, we assume you mean secondary objectives (like sending the distress signal in "Outpost"). If so, then there will be about the same amount of secondary objectives in Metro: Last Light as were available in Metro 2033. Member: LandWarrior99 Q: I was wondering what graphical changes / visual changes have been added to Metro: Last Light? Some of the latest screen shots of the game look super awesome and more detailed than in Metro 2033. Can anyone shed some light on Last Light's graphics engine? A: The short answer: We've improved virtually every aspect of the visuals. Some of these changes are subtle, some will be very apparent when you play the game. We're particularly proud of the advances we've made to our outdoor environments, something we hope to show off in the not too distant future... The long answer starts to get a lot more technical, so rather than try and address that here we'll be talking more about the advances we've made to our tech in a lot more detail further down the line. Member: kaijin2k3 Q: Is there any word if PC version is going to keep a checkpoint-only system and not include a Quick Save option again? If so, is it only going to be a single-save slot again? A: Our current plan is to use a check-point save system only. We're aware of the pros of a quick-save system, but this can be open to abuse and potentially break immersion. With the additional polish time afforded to us, we're confident we can implement a fair and robust checkpoint system that does not trap or penalize the player, which are the main concerns directed at this type of save mechanic. Member: Skaara Dreadlocks Q: Will there be new factions of humans in Metro: Last Light? If so, can you give descriptions of what to expect? A: You'll meet the same factions as last time, but the factions play a much bigger role in the storyline and you'll learn a lot more about them. Member: Teddy Picker Q1: How the devil does Artyom get down from Ostankino Tower at the end of Metro 2033? A1: Good question. Send suggestions on a postcard please (Honest answer: We will get into this part of the storyline deeper into our promotional campaign.) Q2: Will there be more of an emphasis on Metro-made weapons? It seems like the handheld mini-gun could be over doing it. I honestly can't imagine how many mini-guns there are in a Metro system. A2: Almost all our new weapons are 'Metro-made' and regarding the mini-gun, we use this sparingly in the full game. We wanted to showcase it in our E3 demo last year, but it's understandably a very rare piece of hardware. Member: aaronpoitras Q1: I can't help but notice in the E3 2011 trailer that when Artyom is reloading his "AK" he always pulls the charging handle. Shouldn't this only happen if the magazine is empty? Please explain. A1: Really? I'll be sure to talk to the animator about this extremely important issue. There is the possibility that in this section of the game that maybe the gun is messed up and he needs to make sure it still works. Q2: Will we see any weapons breaking or jamming in in Last Light? A2: Some weapons overheat. For example, the "Bastard" is prone to overheating during sustained fire and you'll be able to see a plume of steam venting to warn you that this is about to happen. Keep firing and the gun will jam prompting an emergency field repair and volley of swearing from Artyom ... Guns do not permanently break though. May 15th, 2012 Member: gaiusimperator Q: Will you be taking more of the "freaky" moments from the Metro book series (like the demon of Nagornaya and "living tunnels") and put those into the game? I'm wondering because there were some moments in Metro 2033 that seemed to want to be scarier, "Hole Station" and the "Depot" come to mind. I really would love to see more of the creepy, supernatural stuff that happens in the book that we only got to have glimpses of in the game. A: So the short answer is – yes! As for the long answer... The post-apocalyptic world of Metro is very distinct from more traditional Western interpretations thanks to a blend of gritty post-Soviet realism and layers of Eastern folklore and mysticism. So on the one hand, there's a huge level of attention to detail in how things mechanically work – for example, the weapons you use, and the tool and machinery the citizens of the Metro have constructed in their struggle to survive. There's no sci-fi or any futuristic tech – everything has to feel real, hand-made. But we juxtapose that very pragmatic approach to science and technology with lashing of inexplicable phenomena – ghosts, demons, spirits – things that have no business in the everyday world we know today. This supernatural aspect ran as an undercurrent throughout Metro 2033, but we tried to bring it to the forefront in levels like "Ghosts" – which turned out to be a favorite amongst fans of the first game. So you can absolutely expect to see this supernatural element return in Metro: Last Light – it's a constant theme throughout the game, and it will be dramatically manifest in more than one level. If you liked "Ghosts" then you're in for a treat! Member: majnu Q: During last year's E3 game play, I noticed that a light bulb could be unscrewed from its socket. Will this animation be carried forward in the final release of Metro: Last Light? Will other animations be implemented to extinguish light sources such as from lanterns, which were in abundance in Metro 2033? A: Yes, we are working to integrate as many of these types of animations tied to player action that we can. We feel it really boosts player immersion. It has to be consistent throughout the game, though, and we won't sacrifice game play to make a nice visual effect work. But in an ideal world, everything you interact with in the game would have a bespoke animation to support it – you'll have to wait for the final version to see how close we could get to that ideal. Member: aaronpoitras Q: Will you be able to completely lie down in Metro: Last Light (i.e. prone position on your stomach)? A: No. We didn't feel this would add to the game play in any meaningful way – our combat model is already bursting with strategic options and adding a prone position wouldn't really affect this. There are some scripted sequences where you will crawl through tunnels, but it's not a player controlled action. May 29th, 2012 Member: Wolve_NZ Q: Could you give us an explanation as to the Shotgun pistol seen in the various gameplay videos you have released? Does this replace the normal Revolver or is this another option available to pick up during the game? I hope we will still have the Revolver! A: The Revolver is definitely still there. The Shotgun Pistol is one of the new side-arms introduced in Metro: Last Light. Are there any others? Wait and see Member: Shade Q: Will an actual sniper rifle make his appearance? It could be very useful during stealth play-through to have a silencer. A: You're right, a sniper rifle would come in real handy ... especially when ... AH! You almost got us there! More weapon reveals coming soon. Member: поражение Q: I enjoyed the variety of weapons in Metro 2033 and was wondering how many of the weapons seen in 2033 will return for Metro: Last Light? How many will be completely new (rough estimate)? A: Virtually all the weapons from Metro 2033 will return – although we've made a few tweaks to most of them, and increased the number and variety of attachments and added under-barrel mounts to many weapons. In terms of new weapons, we've shown the shotgun pistol, bolt-action rifle and Gatling gun. We have quite a few more that are still under wraps, and you can expect to see an in-depth look at the Metro weapon set in the near future. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts